


Standing on a Ledge

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Poetry
Relationships: Isabel Evans & Michael Guerin
Kudos: 1





	Standing on a Ledge

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from my usual writing.
> 
> I've gotten into poetry as of late and I decided to write one for Michael and Isabel.
> 
> This could be told from either point of view.

Standing on a ledge with you  
I don’t know what to do

These feelings inside  
Are more than I can hide  
Even though I’ve tried

You see the deepest parts of me  
And how happy I can be  
I think that you’d agree

Happier than anyone has seen  
And I’m not yet eighteen

You’re the only one who’s ever been there  
I see how deep you care  
Of this, I swear

I try to find a home  
Instead of let myself roam  
But with you, I can finally come home

With your healing hand  
I’m no longer falling in quicksand

I want to say goodbye  
But when I try I cry  
I almost die

You hold my soul  
Of this, I know  
I am whole

Standing on a ledge with you  
I am brand-new


End file.
